


February 19, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Are you regretting robbing the Metropolis bank?'' Amos asked as he smiled.





	February 19, 2006

I never created DC canon.

''Are you regretting robbing the Metropolis bank?'' Amos asked as he smiled near the thief he just defeated.

THE END


End file.
